1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly having a number of fins, wherein at least one fin functions as a supporting bracket to reinforce the whole strength of the heat sink assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous kinds of heat sinks are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. A tower type heat sink is a common structure. The tower type heat sink generally includes a base, a number of fins parallel to the base, and a heat pipe thermally connecting the base and the fins. The heat sink has a relatively large height. Thus, the heat sink is prone to becoming deformed when subjected to shock or vibration during transportation or use.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a heat sink which has a strengthened structure to improve the deformation-resistance thereof.